The present invention provides a novel class of cyclohexene esters and amides thereof that are useful as antidysrhythmic agents. While the art teaches cyclohexane compounds structurally, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,157 and British Patent No. 615,136, it does not, to Applicant's knowledge, teach analogs bearing a carboxy ester or amide group on the number one carbon of the cyclohexane ring or analogues with a site of unsaturation within the cyclohexane ring.